Discussion utilisateur:SnowyBoy/Archive3
Evolution Dans l'ep 11 fr on apprend que l'evolution de Main dimensionnelle n'est pas Normal → 2 → Nouveau mais le contraire c'est a dire Normal → Nouveau → 2 bizarre nn ? sinn pour les Petits Géants nous devriont attendre les episodes fr. Jory-Trayon (Discussion) septembre 14, 2012 à 14:56 (UTC) :( Malheureusement non car pour le lycée je doit me lever tot et je n'est pas le temps de regarder les nouveaux ep' alors je regarde en streaming moi aussi :( Jory-Trayon (Discussion) septembre 14, 2012 à 15:09 (UTC) Icône Bonjour. Je suis l'un des admins du wiki consacré à la serie The Legend of Zelda et j'aimerais savoir comment vous faites pour mettre les éclairs sur l'activité du wiki. Cordialament, Maxime Corbin Discussion septembre 16, 2012 à 16:32 (UTC) Merci beaucoup ! Maxime Corbin ''Discussion'' septembre 17, 2012 à 17:26 (UTC) Encore merci ! Je verrais avec les autres admins mais on a de fortes chances de l'utiliser. Bonne continuation au wiki Inasum Eleven ! Maxime Corbin ''Discussion'' septembre 17, 2012 à 18:12 (UTC) Page services secrets Sans faire attention j'ai foutu en l'air la page des services secrets pourrais tu la refaire? Axel froste2 (discussion) septembre 17, 2012 à 16:36 (UTC)Axel froste 2 Taille de l'image Bonjour. Est il possible de changer la taille des images ? Maxime Corbin ''Discussion'' septembre 18, 2012 à 15:58 (UTC) Enfin ! jai reussi a enlever le blanc du contour des icones ! ^^ Jory-Trayon (Discussion) septembre 18, 2012 à 17:16 (UTC) Proposition Je te propose de crée une liste de tout les personnages du jeu inazuma eleven, tu c kan on vas dans menus infos et puis index enfin bref sa va faire du travail et tu d'accord ? si oui va falloir bosser ! Jory-Trayon (Discussion) septembre 23, 2012 à 15:55 (UTC) Salut Juste pour te dire que jai consulter sur le wiki anglais de inazuma eleven et le wiki des communautés pour avoir un message differents que celui automatique qui s'envoie aux nouveaux utilisateurs pourrais-tu le modifier ji comprend rien XD merci d'avance regarde message aussi en haut ^^ Cordialement, Jory-Trayon (Discussion) septembre 24, 2012 à 17:28 (UTC) Jeu sur le Wiki ! Bref avoir vu que sur le wiki du monde arrivait je me suis proposer de créer un jeu viens y participer si tu ve c ici !,sur ton jeu Picture-Game il y a beaucoup de monde sur l'autre wiki je prefere regarder ce ke vous faites d'abord pour y jouer ensuite ;) Jory-Trayon (Discussion) septembre 27, 2012 à 16:58 (UTC) Modification Salut Snowy!Je voulais te demander si tu pouvait effacer cette page: Tir Pégase. Merci d'avance! Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 3, 2012 à 11:01 (UTC) Supression Non,je suis nouveau ,je n'arriver pas à supprimer la page donc j'ai mis un nom hors-sujet comme les gens l'ignoront,peut tu m'apprendre à supprimer la page ou me la supprimer.please.au revoir et bon weekend .j'utilise la version mobile et je n'arrive pas à signer. Iegocsfan (discussion) octobre 5, 2012 à 19:04 (UTC) TeachFan01 Yosh Snowy, je sais pas si t'as vu, mais Teach fait plein de modifs inutiles pour gagner des badges, faudrait le ban please. D'ailleurs, t'en es à où dans Strikers ? :p Teldor (discussion) octobre 6, 2012 à 13:56 (UTC) Ouais, excuse moi, j'avais oublié x) Bah là j'viens de débloquer Arrêt Céléste et Brasier Absolu (Maximum Fire), faut que j'entraine encore un peu mes joueurs pour avoir Prime Legend Teldor (discussion) octobre 6, 2012 à 14:06 (UTC) Oulah, tu confonderai pas Maximum Fire et Grand Fire par hasard ? Grand Fire = Feu Tout Puissant, la technique d'Axel Toramaru et Hiroto. Maximum Fire = Brasier Absolu, la technique de Gouenji dans le film. Teldor (discussion) octobre 7, 2012 à 14:44 (UTC) Re:Planning Bon voila.Sur le wiki Nick cutter,avec Tardis et Hugo couturier nous avions crée un planning avec nos horaires.Je demandais a Tardis si nous pouvions en créer un sur ce wiki.Mais je pense finalement que c'est un peu trop dur!! Cordialement, Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 8, 2012 à 16:43 (UTC) Nouveau Mixi-max Yosh Snowy, j'ai trouvé des images de Tsurugi et Nishiki Mix-maxed, avec le Keshin de Zanak ! http://www.true-gaming.net/home/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/www_dotup_org3509738-e1350041458628.jpg Teldor (discussion) octobre 12, 2012 à 17:34 (UTC) Ouais, j'ai trouvé ça sur un forum, Tsurugi a grave la classe... Je sais, c'est Tardis qui me l'a fait :D Teldor (discussion) octobre 12, 2012 à 17:57 (UTC) Administrateur Bonjour Snowy ! Bon,j'ai fait à ce jour 1003 modifications,je sais travailler en mode source,je sais faire des MainBox,je suis sur ce wiki depuis le 12 août 2012 et je suis en ce moment modérateur.Est ce que je peux devenir administrateur ??Merci pour ta réponse. Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 16, 2012 à 06:37 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Wiki Community Hey ^^ Can I ask you something? Can you add the German Inazuma Eleven Wiki to your main page under the "Communauté Wiki Inazuma Eleven" header? Btw.:The German word for "German" is "Deutsch"~ Merci beaucoup :) SweetHope (discussion) octobre 16, 2012 à 21:25 (UTC) Thanks^^ SweetHope (discussion) octobre 17, 2012 à 17:46 (UTC) Re : Taiyou Ouais, j'ai vu le résumé vidéo de l'ép, le mixi-max est épique ! J'te file les liens de 2 résumés :p Iciet là (mixi-max de Taiyou à la fin de celui-là) Teldor (discussion) octobre 17, 2012 à 14:17 (UTC) Bah, disons que j'me tiens au courant de ce qu'il se passe chaque mercredi :3 Ouaip, aussi, mais bon, on va pas se plaindre, la méthode d'obtention est beaucoup plus classe \o/ Teldor (discussion) octobre 17, 2012 à 14:48 (UTC) Re: Administrateur Oui je comprends parfaitement ta réponse.Et ne crois pas que je le bannirais. Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 17, 2012 à 14:25 (UTC) Cellule Pour le modèle Supertechnique pourrais t-on ajouter une nouvelle case (cellule) pour mettre les icones Tir de loin et Blocage et aussi Tir Combiné ? si oui merci de me prévenir Fichier:ShuuIEGOgame-1-.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|''Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] octobre 17, 2012 à 15:27 (UTC) Désolé Voilà c'est fait, désolé. Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 19, 2012 à 15:00 (UTC) Lostpedia ? Mais j'ai jamais participé à Lostpedia !!! Et je n'arrive pas à mettre le texte en couleur. Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 19, 2012 à 15:14 (UTC) Toujours pas pourtant j'ai copié collé ton code... Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 19, 2012 à 15:22 (UTC) D'accord merci Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 19, 2012 à 15:27 (UTC) Toujours pas !!!!! Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 19, 2012 à 15:30 (UTC) ENFIN !!! Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 19, 2012 à 15:40 (UTC) Aide Je peut t'aider si besoin. Maxou28 (discussion) octobre 26, 2012 à 19:12‎ (UTC) Bonjour ! Bonjour, bonjour! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site, et je tiens à vous dire à quel je suis impressionnée de voir un si grand site consacré à la majorité des personnages de Inazuma Eleven! Je ferai de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes des autres utilisateurs ou bien encore créer mon propre article. Merci encore d'avoir créé un tel site, et passez une bonne journée. :3 Message annonyme signé par Aisuzu (discussion) octobre 27, 2012 à 11:52 (UTC) Re :3 Je vous remercie de votre accueil chaleureux. Je fais tout mon possible pour essayer de m'habituer à ce site, mais je n'hésiterai pas à vous demander de l'aide, bien évidemment. ^-^ En effet, j'ai découvert d'autres noms d'Inazuma Eleven GO aujourd'hui, et j'ai cru rêver en voyant toutes ces atrocités. (Je crains pire pour les voix des doubleurs, lorsque l'anime sortira en Europe... T.T") En attendant, puis-je vous tutoyer, si ça ne vous dérange pas? Merci encore! :3 Message annonyme signé par Aisuzu (discussion) octobre 27, 2012 à 17:59 (UTC) Signature Ahem... Veuillez m'excuser, mais... Lorsque vous parlez de signature... Je ne vois pas du tout comment la faire. >.<' Message annonyme signé par Aisuzu (discussion) octobre 27, 2012 à 18:03 (UTC) Ras-le-bol des pages créer sans infos Salut Snowy, Alors nous t'écrivons ce message pour exprimer notre désaroi face à toutes ses pages créer par des nouveaux ou des contributeurs anonymes et où il n'y a aucune informations à l'intérieur. Donc si tu pouvais faire quelque chose car nou en avons vraiment marre de repasser derrière eux pour refaire les pages. Nous avons essayé de leur expliqué, mais ca ne marche pas : http://fr.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Tardis50/Arr%C3%AAt_des_modifs_inutiles_! Merci d'avance de ton aide ainsi que celle de Jory pour arrêter ce fléau !!!! Fichier:LGgameplayer8.pngTardis50 (discussion) octobre 28, 2012 à 18:59 (UTC) left Shadow Frost Axel (discussion) octobre 28, 2012 à 19:01 (UTC) Re : Pages Merci beaucoup =) Fichier:LGgameplayer8.pngTardis50 (discussion) octobre 28, 2012 à 19:57 (UTC) Merci! Merci beaucoup! En fait, j'avais peur de paraître... Grossière. >-<" A-ah... Je vais essayer de mettre un avatar! @.@ M'enfin... C'est gentil, vraiment! :3 Aisuzu (discussion) octobre 29, 2012 à 09:45 (UTC) Ma photo... C'était l'une des seules qui marchait! xD Je vais essayer d'en mettre d'autres, mais bon! >.o' Merci beaucoup de m'aider! :3 Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante! Et juste pour savoir... Y a-t-il des filles sur ce Wiki? Q_Q" Aisuzu (discussion) octobre 29, 2012 à 20:27 (UTC) Jonas Démétrius Bonjour Snowy, Peux-tu, s'il te plait, supprimer cette page : http://fr.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Jonas_Demetrius., que j'ai volontairement dégarni de son texte puisqu'elle avait déjà été crée. Si tu peux expliquer à l'utilisateur qui à créer cette page que ca ne sert à rien d'ajouter plusieurs fois la même page, merci : c'est Shawn 51. Cordialement Fichier:LGgameplayer8.pngTardis50 (discussion) octobre 30, 2012 à 10:56 (UTC) Eclat Diabolique Salut c'est Luffy 972 pour Devil Burst la vrai traduction en fr est Éclatement du diable source : dico fr-jp , Google , alors je crois que l'on pourrait le mettre juste le temps de la confirmation mais c est juste pour dire je te force pas ni rien mais juste que j ais passé la journée à essayer de trouver la traduction et c'est bête que sa ne sert à rien . C'est tout A+ Ps:j'en suis sur ;) Luffy 972 (discussion) novembre 04, 2012 à 12:30 (UTC) Re Ok chui désolé je me suis un peu avancé dsl on en parle plus d'ac ? Sinon dis moi tu as strikers ? Luffy 972 (discussion) novembre 04, 2012 à 13:01 (UTC) ---- '''Page de Discussion archivée (24 Décembre 2012, 14:11)